


【DV】愈合

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 但丁向来知道维吉尔的魅力，也相信这魅力会给他带来同样可怕的噩梦





	【DV】愈合

**Author's Note:**

> 古早的一篇DV，有恶魔mob维吉尔的情节

但丁觉得维吉尔是个有魅力的人，即使是他年轻没长开的时候。青涩的五官搭配严谨冷漠的距离感，让别人特别有征服的欲望。想打破他的冷静，让他露出慌乱的表情，当然那种表情只要他照着镜子就能看到，但维吉尔是独一无二的。  
诚然，那些恶魔也清楚认识到这点。所以他们压着维吉尔，那件淡蓝色的外套早已沾满了淤泥和血污，一只袖子被撕开扔到了一边，衣摆被撕下长长的一块，半挂在维吉尔手上。它原本应该是被绑在维吉尔的双腕上的吧，只是被他用蛮力扯开了。维吉尔的挣扎让恶魔们变得更加粗暴和血腥，黑色的尖刺洞穿了维吉尔的手掌，将他钉牢在地上。  
从伤口溢出的斯巴达之血实在太甜美了，围在他身边的恶魔兴奋地不住扭动，即使铺垫在他们脚下的是一堆零碎的恶魔尸骸，他们依旧不断挤兑着狂热向前靠近维吉尔。想要碰触他！想要吞噬他！弱者劣质的血和腐臭味道更显的这个好不容易被他们生擒的半魔更加诱人。  
维吉尔的衣服还以一个勉强完整的模样挂在身上，只是无数道口子连同皮肤一起被划开，沾到血液和碎肉的边缘衣料不断被身材娇小的恶魔撕走陶醉地舔食。这种小恩小惠，高阶的恶魔也不计较施舍给他们，眼前的大餐可是让他们爽到根本不能分神环顾四周，要是这个时候有人从后面给他们致命一击也不是一件难事。可是现场又有谁能找到讲注意力从这个被折腾得支离破碎却依旧一声不吭的人身上移开？  
被身后的同伴催促，此刻正伏在维吉尔身上的恶魔之好加快了挺送的速度，细长的舌头从维吉尔肩膀的一处衣服裂口深入，挖开稍稍粘合的皮肉，尖利的牙齿又一次落下，带出新的兴奋剂，围在周边的恶魔更加躁动了，嘶哑地吼叫着伸出手去够这片黑与红中唯一的白色。引发这场骚动的恶魔被维吉尔的血肉和松软的内里所迷醉，紧扣着维吉尔完全没有放开的迹象。  
恶魔们终于忍不住了，一只有着细长尖爪的恶魔突然伸出捏住了他的脖子和维吉尔掌心黑刺一模一样的爪子瞬间刺穿了他的脑袋，轻飘飘地被甩到了一边。失去生命的恶魔依旧贪心得很，咬实的牙齿尽管在这种情况也没有松开，连同维吉尔的一块皮肉一起被扯开。  
透过被血污压低的刘海，维吉尔瞟了一眼被同伴随意丢弃在一旁的尸体，真切地感受到这种屈服于欲望的失智恶魔是真的丑陋到令人怜悯，而被他们压在身下的自己实在像个劣质笑话。  
他的一条腿被利爪刺穿悬挂在空中，大开的身体让这个全身细长的恶魔可以更容易地用那根同样细长地性器撬开他以为早已麻木地后穴，并不断深入到一个前所未有的地方，突然，那根性器以奇怪的方式旋开，密集的细丝在维吉尔体内撑开了一个巨痛的空间，恶魔卵状的精液不断排出，填满了那个诡异的空间。  
恶心！  
在这长时间的凌虐里维吉尔已经麻木了疼痛，他甚至觉得自己可以在这种疼痛下安然入睡，但是这种纯粹的把他当排泄与堆放工具的行为让他感受到无比的恶心。然而感谢这恶心，让他还能保持清醒，感受到阎魔刀细微的力量波动。  
被扔到恶魔圈外围的阎魔刀上盖着一具新鲜的恶魔尸体，从他齿缝中，甜美的鲜血滴落到阎魔刀如霜的刀刃上，染上了一层诡异的鲜红。  
恶魔们依旧亢奋，相互厮打相残地挣扎往中心的维吉尔靠近，却丝毫没有注意到维吉尔自这场性虐开始以来的第一句话，  
“Die.”  
用力往阎魔刀的方向伸手，一道几乎将整只手掌切成两半可怖的伤口在掌心裂开，鲜血和两道锋利的剑光一起在昏暗的空中划过，尸块如雨落下。

“所以这就是你的梦魇？哥哥。”  
手掌的伤口在阎魔刀的庇护下快速愈合，维吉尔拄着阎魔刀颤抖地站起，在这恶心的地狱里除了自己以外的活口让他感到烦躁和愤怒。疼痛的感觉开始再次袭来。  
“…但丁，从我的梦里滚出去。”  
过度的消耗让维吉尔全身都在颤抖，勉强支撑身体的脚仿佛一只刚出生的小鹿，颤巍得下一秒就要倒下，这只脆弱的“小鹿”却有着一支父亲那里借来锋利坚硬的角。指向但丁的阎魔刀还滴淌着鲜血，只是锋芒不再坚定，由于握刀人的虚弱和羞愤而乱成一团。  
“把衣服脱了。”在外貌上更显成熟的弟弟不再挂着平日的坏笑，皱起眉头的样子反倒比一向严肃维吉尔更具威严，看着维吉尔的迟疑，但丁又重复了一遍，“维吉尔，把衣服全脱了。”  
“……”  
这是不满足他的全部要求他就不离开的意思吗？！  
可以的话维吉尔很想像以往那样一刀捅过去让这得寸进尺的人闭上烦人的嘴。但这里是梦境，是他虚弱而难堪的噩梦，在这里他甚至不能抵御一点来自他人的威压。  
同样皱起眉头，维吉尔习惯性地把散落的头发梳起，二十多年的岁月瞬间流逝，从一个青涩少年到成熟稳重只在一个抬手。  
解开外套，马甲，底衬，手套、靴子，裤子，内裤……维吉尔赤裸站在但丁面前，照镜子般的面容，却是不同的两种境遇，“你满足了吧。看够了就赶紧回去。”  
“为什么这些伤口不会愈合？”伸手碰触遍布维吉尔身上的血痕，但丁有些迷茫的喃喃自问。  
“不知道，滚回去。然后忘了你看到的。”  
“维吉尔。”  
斯巴达家的小儿子从来不会听他哥哥的话。牵起维吉尔的手，但丁在指甲破碎的手指上落下一吻，顺着指骨往上，亲吻划过手腕的一条血痕，往上亲吻锁骨的缺口，往下亲吻交错积叠在胸前的伤痕，往下亲吻小腹的空洞，往下亲吻……被唾液濡湿的伤口泛着针扎的细密疼痛，那些连阎魔刀和半魔体质都无法治好的伤口却在但丁亲吻过后奇异地出现了愈合的迹象。  
维吉尔冷漠平视远方的视线终于垂下，看着但丁跪在地上，抬起他的一条腿放在自己屈起的大腿上，嘴唇颤抖地碰触那三个凝固着血痂的圆孔，温热的液体不断砸落到他的小腿上，蜿蜒出一道不明显的红痕。  
“别哭了，傻子。这些早就治好了。”维吉尔扯那些遮挡视线的过长刘海，迫使埋头在他腿边痛哭的某人抬头看向他，“回去吧，叫醒我好吗？”  
最后的一道伤口被亲吻，但丁颓废的蹲在地上，和小时候每次闹脾气一样，把自己抱成一颗圆实的红球，脑袋埋进膝盖里，拒绝看任何人。

“好。”

维吉尔的梦魇是时候要消失了。

-end-


End file.
